Fear
by canihavea-soda
Summary: This is just a little vignette that spouted from my pen. It's a strange piece, in which Zelda voices why she was and perhaps still is afraid of the Gerudo, Ganondorf Dragmire.


Fear  
  
Disclaimer: do I look like a graphics genius to you? I can barely figure out these little key things, let alone the polygons needed to make up characters! Theses aren't mine, comprende?  
  
In which Zelda expresses her fear of Ganondorf Dragmire, the dark Gerudo king, and why she fears him. Short, I know. But, we're looking for quality, not quantity, right?  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
The one thing I fear above all other things is a man. He is not a man in the sense of compassion or kindness, but in flesh only. His soul is too dark for any man to possess from birth...it was attained like all of his power. And now there is fear that he could break from the realm and terrorize our land anew.  
  
His powers extend beyond the grasp of most magicians, being mostly direct from the darkness which pervades him. It is what made him such a true enemy to us; for magic is not widely practiced. Our only weapon was a small boy; nay, for he is a man now, having refused to turn the time back. We must learn from our mistakes - perhaps it would have been better had I never suspected. The stones would have been safe, and the kingdom as beautiful as it was before. Ganondorf has been our greatest threat, and he may be returning if the seal does not hold!  
  
Even so, when he first let his evil loose, we defeated him. My companions and my army, they fought, kept the worst of the monsters at bay; but none could even touch him through his evil cloak. Only the forest child, who had been shielded for seven years, could hurt him with his pure heart and tempered sword of mastery. He battled then, he battled as a child, and even now, he battles still, though without any knowledge of the citizens.  
  
His companion is Sheik; my protector and messenger through all the time up to when I dared to reveal myself. (It took many years, but finally I was able to convince Sheik that he deserved to be known for all he had done. My intent to top Link from adventuring any farther had not succeeded, so there was no point in concealing the truth any longer.) They fight wherever a monster endangers people; they help the needy and never once think of their safety. They are my beacon, my hope that evil will be defeated if it dares to return...but still. My fear increases ever more.  
  
*  
  
The dreams! They have returned. If Impa were here, instead of in the realm, she could comfort me. But, I have had too many not to know what it means. He has escaped, we are again at war with darkness. And, all I can remember are those piercing eyes, always changing with every movement, every second a different dark pool of evil. They are the most fearful thing; they pin you down when you look at them, limbs become leaden with fear.  
  
All the past terrors he caused are returning to me. When he chased me from the castle, turned the town into a wasteland...when he finally captured me. Taunting Link with me, encasing me in crystal and luring him to the castle where they duelled for the kingdom. I would like to think Link also duelled for me, because we always have been, and always will be great and steadfast companions.  
  
When the master sword had dealt it's last blow, we sealed him into the realm. He was too weak to resist, but now... Now, he is strong again, and the seal has not held! We must fight him again; this time, I will have to fight. The Goddesses have chosen a new warrior, and I am she. Now, I am old enough to know how to use their gift of Wisdom, and I must do so to protect this land, and my people. I owe them that much, after all that they have been through due to my foolish ideas.  
  
The stakes are higher; supreme power is for the one who wins. The one who does not...eternal peril in the grey fields of the world between the worlds.  
  
Give me strength, of great golden and shining Goddesses. Direct me in what I must do...  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Care of the weary pen of Soda. 


End file.
